


Aokuro Winter/Christmas Drabble

by pandacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter Drabble with Aokuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aokuro Winter/Christmas Drabble

Aomine rolled over on the bed, the sheets entangled in his legs, twisting around both him and Kuroko who sat up, eyes calmly scanning the book in front of him, his other hand curled around Aomine’s nape.

He petted the strands there, stroking them softly. Blinking his eyes, he looked up blearily at Kuroko, lifting his head slightly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Ahh~ Tetsu? What time is it?” His voice, still husky from sleep was deep and ragged.

Kuroko set down the book in his lap, meeting Aomine’s gaze with a smile.

“You slept for a long time, Daiki,” he removed his fingers from Aomine’s neck, moving them upwards through Aomine’s short blue hair in an affectionate manner.

The tan man sighed, planting his face onto Kuroko’s blanket covered leg, a slight shiver racking through his body. He pressed his arms against himself, willing them to heat his cold upper body.

“Tetsu… Why is it so cold in here?”

“Well, I imagine it being December would have something to do with it,” he replied with a sarcastic tone, chuckling to himself as Aomine groaned in response against the threaded fabric.

“Can’t you do something about it……”

“I’m really not one to control the weather, Daiki.”

“Ugh…. Fine,” Aomine hoisted himself upright, scooting closer to Kuroko as he wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulder. He gripped Tetsu’s body closer to his and laid his chin down on the shoulder, the soft skin warm against his jaw. He turned his head towards the indent in Kuroko’s neck, finding a soft spot there as he closed his eyes, content with the comfortable feeling against his partner.

Kuroko sighed, tilting his head against Aomine’s head which laid on his shoulder, resting it on the tuft of dark blue hair.

“You’re really like a needy child sometimes.”

“Shut up…” Aomine mumbled against him, his lips moving over the skin, tickling it. “Hmm. Tetsu…..”

“Yes, Daiki?”

“What is it that you want for Christmas?” Those dark blue sapphire eyes flitted up to Kuroko’s, meeting the other’s with a smirk.

“Christmas? I suppose for Aomine-kun to maybe pick up his clothes once in a while.” The joke was light, and not serious, merely another form of showing his love here and there for Aomine, while poking fun at him all at the same time.

Aomine remained quiet momentarily, looking down in concentration.

“I’m sure I could… Do that for you,” he mumbled to himself, although sadness passed over him at the thought of not having a physical object to hand to Kuroko, waiting for that expression of excitement, joy, love – those small moments that Kuroko chose to show him, and only him, in those rare times. He was hoping that Kuroko would say something more of what he ACTUALLY wanted. Christmas was always the time of year for him to redeem himself of his mistakes from the whole year. Although he also got that chance for Tetsu’s birthday in January as well; though those times were more romantic and more a special occasion for the two of them.

Kuroko only laughed, the small breaths of air moving small wisps of the other man’s hair from under him.

“I’m just kidding, Daiki. Some winter clothes would be nice I think.”

“Winter clothes…” he repeated aloud, and kissed the shoulder at his jaw. “I think I can manage that.”  
\--  
Hours later after Kuroko decided to go get some groceries from the apartment; as well as to take Nigou out on a walk, Aomine decided to sneak out, using the chance to get the Christmas present for Tetsu.

He halted in front of a clothing shop, mannequins in the window dressed to the new winter fashions. Their scarves were colorful, knitted designs in circles, squares, zigzags on all of them, the frayed strings hanging off perfectly. Aomine tilted his head as he studied them, imagining them on Kuroko, and imagining the way he would wear it every day of winter. Whether it be on the way to work, or just outside walking. Aomine could imagine Kuroko, his mouth buried underneath the warm fabric, his nose turning a cute shade of pink at the tip. His breath would come out in puffs over the edge, the white fog fading the bright colors of the scarf.

The man ran a hand over his mouth, feeling a smile come to him as he thought more of Kuroko in his mind.  
He finally gained his courage, the knowledge of just what to give his partner bright in his mind, his smile turning wider as he could only imagine the look on Kuroko’s face when he handed him that bright red package on Christmas morning.

Aomine could hardly wait for it. And he didn’t even care about the presents he’d be getting. Just Kuroko.


End file.
